


The Ripper (Original Creepypasta Story)

by SnowPrincess23



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowPrincess23/pseuds/SnowPrincess23
Summary: For the Past few Months several people have been mutilated by a being know only as the Ripper, who is this being and why does take the organs of it's victims.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Blake for the editing

It was on the news again. I watched as the headline, ‘The Ripper strikes Again’ scrolled across the bottom of the television screen. It was the sixteenth murder this year where three victims were found dead in an alley near their local bar. All sixteen coroners’ reports stated that the victims were paralyzed pre-mortem, before having every limb severed from their body. Upon further inspection, a canal roughly the size of a man’s fist was traced from where the left leg was amputated to the victim’s oesophagus and ending at a dislocated jaw. Every vital organ along the canal was also missing. The FBI were still no closer to solving the murders, than they were the three months before.

The first murders took place three months ago, in December of 2015. The police received a frantic call from a nurse working at St. Michaels Hospital, stating three people had been murdered and one had gone missing. The whole hospital went on lockdown and as the police arrived to examine the crime scene, hospital security the nursing staff continued their search for the missing patient Zoey Everett. Zoey was found an hour later curled up in a supply closet in the basement. Shortly after discovering where she was, the identities of the first three victims of The Ripper were confirmed. They were Zoey’s parents, Nicolas and Emily Everett and the nurse in charge of Zoey’s care When questioned about what had happened by the police, Zoey was too shaken up to respond. Very little is known on what happened to Zoey after the event.

The news went on, repeating that the three men were last seen leaving the Fox & Fiddle bar with a young girl. Worried about the young lady, the bartender called the police. Instead of finding a beaten or struggling woman they found three butchered and bloodied corpses. It was at this point I shut off the television. It was late and I had to get up early for work, but man was I starving.

“A late night snack won’t hurt me,” I snickered, getting off my couch and walking over to the closet. I grabbed my baggy, red hooded sweatshirt and quickly tied my black Ankle boots.

“What do you feel like having Baal,” I asked, as my long brown hair came to life; twisting and contorting till it took on the shape of a three-eyed serpent.

“Liver and Heart,” Baal’s baritone voice echoed through my head, “the Kidney from the human last week tasted quite foul, young Zoey.”

An amused grin crept across my face as I pulled up my hood to conceal Baal. I flung open the door to my apartment and darted down the stairs, bursting out onto the sidewalk in excitement.

“What are you doin’ by yourself, sexy little thing.” Two older men chimed as they walked by. After looking me up and down, they quickly turned around and made there way towards me, “Damn, I like what I see!” the other man chuckled.

“So do I,” I said loud enough for them to hear me as I turned to approach them, “Fast food.”


End file.
